JP09-102443A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997, discloses an electrolyte injection method which, in order to inject an electrolyte into a battery case efficiently, promotes infiltration of the electrolyte into gaps between electrode groups by injecting the electrolyte into the battery case in a decompressed atmosphere.